1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejection apparatuses and liquid ejection methods.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejection apparatuses have been proposed such as a printing apparatus provided with a line head unit that can eject ink onto a range corresponding to the width of a printed image (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the line head unit provided in such liquid ejection apparatuses, head chips each including a plurality of nozzles are arranged in the paper width direction. Moreover, liquid ejection apparatuses have been proposed, in which first drive signals and second drive signals are generated so as to be selectively applied to an element that operates to eject ink (see JP-A-2002-240300, JP-A-2000-52570).
Incidentally, in the above-described line head unit, head chips used for ejecting ink are determined depending on the width of the printed image. For this reason, when an image is printed whose width is shorter than a maximum printable width, some of the chip units are used. At this time, in a configuration in which a plurality of chip units are driven by a plurality of drive signal generation circuits, some of the generation circuits supply the drive signals to the chip units to be operated, whereas the remaining generation circuits do not supply the drive signals. As a result, there will be difference in the operation frequency between some generation circuits and the remaining circuits.